Remember Me?
by Marauder of Our Stars
Summary: The Maze is a terrifying place where good people are placed. Someone must end the terror the Maze brings, after facing uncomfortable truth. But the Psychs will not let their precious subjects go. Especially a very disappointed Chancellor.
1. Day 1: Into the Maze

**THOMAS**

I can't take it anymore, I can't watch my friends suffer any longer.

 _I'm leaving, and I'm going in with or without you, choose_

Me and my friend Teresa could communicate telepathically.

 _What about Chuck?_

 _No way it'll be to much for him. Dammit, I'm getting depressed watching people getting stung by Grievers. We let them go in now it's time to let them out._

 _What about the cure?_

 _That's a bunch of crap, Newt isn't even immune for crying out loud! How would that help the research? Face it,_ _ **WICKED**_ _is bad. Now am I going with, or without you_

I sensed her sighing _With, let me pack my stuff_

 _I knew I could count on you._

I sensed her leaving the telepathic conversation.

I packed a bunch of poison that I stole from Dr. Paige. I also stole some antidotes for Greivers too. I wanted to be prepared for everything. Teresa gave all the cameras loops. She then hacked the system so we wouldn't have to go through days of simulation from the Box. We jumped in and the Box started.

 **TERESA**

I wondered how all the others would react. Sure, they had no recollection of us whatsoever but, we were people with the all our memories and knew all their names. We'd stick out like sore thumbs. When we arrived a rope ladder was thrown down to us.

I knew I couldn't earn their trust by knowing them, so I curled up in a ball and cried fake tears. When they came to my side I cried harder, this time tears of guilt and sadness. They were saying something but I didn't care, I was guilty for sending them to this prison.

 _Thomas, swear to me, You'll get them out_

 ** _We_** _will_

 **THOMAS**

I played along with Teresa asking around feeling horrible for lying to them. But the Maze Trials will have to run a year short and this is the only way to do that. I could not sleep

When daytime came a herd of Grievers were coming, They chased after me until I injected poison into them. I took one of the spears and ran it through them.

"Where in the bloody hell did you get that?" Newt gaped at me.

I ran, faster than when those Grievers were chasing me, I went up into a tree and curled up in a ball

I stood up and looked down at the Glade. Newt was talking to a group of angry Gladers

"I bloody remember that Thomas, he sent us into this bloody prison and is coming back to taunt us!"Newt

"I know exactly what to do with him" Minho shouted

"Throw him in the maze" They chanted over and over again.

I screamed loudly. I was pushed off of the tree. They gagged me and tied me up. I was pushed into the maze. The walls I helped make closed, Grievers ran towards me and attacked me. A little beetle bug ran towards me and looked at me as if meaning to say, _This is what happens to little boys who disobey_ ** _WICKED_**

I heard my name being called repeatedly, until it was being shouted.

"Are you Okay? You were screaming!" Teresa questioned.

As the last Runners came back the Maze closed. I knew I could rest assured that I wasn't going to be stuck in there tonight.


	2. Days 2-6: Grieving

**THOMAS**

I awoke to the strange rumbling of a stone wall. I went along and pretended not to know what to do.

 _How long do we have to keep this up?_ I asked Teresa.

 _As long as it takes Tom_

I smiled for the first time in the Maze.

 **TERESA**

We needed to find a way out of the Maze. Every time I was helped I remembered that I deserved no kindness from the Gladers.

 _I don't know how much of_ this _I can take Tom. These people are so welcoming to us and WE were the ones who sent them here. They have no idea that we were their FRIENDS and we let them into here. I almost cried when Frypan served me breakfast._

 _Keep it together for them. We WILL get them out no matter what it takes._

I couldn't keep it together, I just needed a quit place where no one would hear my sobs. Without thinking I ran into the heart of the Maze. I stayed there for a couple hours. But I then heard a sound that chilled me to the bone.

 **THOMAS**

I looked everywhere for Teresa but I couldn't find her. I was so immersed in finding her that I barely heard an ear-peircing scream. I ran towards the Maze's entrance but Alby stopped me.

"You aren't a Runner, it's to dangerous for you to go," he told me.

I caught him by surprise by running past him. He chased after me, catching the other's attention. I kept running until I reached Teresa. She was unconscious with a large wound on her neck.

"You have to save her!" I shouted before I was taken away to the prison.

I spent days in there getting my rations of food and water. After a bit Teresa was thrown into it too. She looked sickly but better.

"We deserve this, don't we?" She asked. "We sent them in this prison and now we're in a prison"

"We may deserve it but that doesn't mean we should be in here. We need to formulate a plan, but we can't in here," I said .

"Now what in the bloody bell are you two sharks talking about?" Newton asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**THOMAS**

"How to escape the Maze, obviously." I said. "If your not going to do that **WE** will,"

I regretted saying that as soon as it escaped my mouth. Newt opened the cell door and started cornering me.

"You listen here, Thomas. We're trying to escape this hell as much as you are. Actually we're trying more." He said dangerously as he jabbed my chest. "They might trust you a whole bloody lot but I dont. For all I know you could have sent us here. They might have removed my memories but not my instinct. You might not tell me what's going on but I will find out. That's a bloody promise. You're lucky I'm not throwing you into the Maze to die,"

He sent me a deadly glare, shut the door and walked away.

 _Tom?_

 _Yes?_

 _I don't know how much more I can take_

 **TERESA**

We were let out of prison a couple minutes after Newt left. _For all I know you could have sent us here._ That stung me ten times more than the Griever. Although we didn't put them in here, we didn't try to resist. Tears gathered in my eyes. I knew he was right to suspect us but it still was painful.

 **DR. PAIGE**

I wish I could extract them from the Maze, erase their memory and put them back into the Maze. But no, that would interfere with the subjects. I just need to take advantage of this.

"Leon!"

A burly man with blond hair and a full beard and a lab coat walked in.

"Yes Chancellor Paige?"

"Put a new serum into the Grievers," I said. "And make them target two people, and two people only."

"Who is to be targeted Chancellor?" He asked.

"Subject A2, and Teresa Agnes."

"What will those serums do?"

I gave a knowing smile.

 **THOMAS**

I noticed Newt watching me and Teresa like hawks. He had a mixture of curiosity, mistrust, and anger. When I tried to run he ran behind me. When I tried to talk to him, he pretended he wasn't following me. No one else noticed excluding Teresa. She often went behind a tree to cry. I wish I had the luxury of grief but I needed to stay strong for Teresa. I allowed myself moments of tears but after that I stayed strong. That was up until today. A buzzer sounded and a mechanical whirring sounded. A boy had been inserted into the Maze. The boy's name was Chuck.

 **LEON JOHNSTON**

Grievers are intricately designed, the only reason that the necrotoxin was able to kill that Griever was because we hadn't account any necrotoxin let alone a necrotoxin that strong would enter it's system. All we have to do is genetically alter their erythrocytes so they can survive the necrotoxin that Chancellor Paige made during the purge. She also ordered me to make their epidermis tempered steel. When I finish with it the Griever will be an unstoppable force with no way to be killed. I am getting help from the two subjects named Brenda and Jorge. Should he try to release the necrotoxin into the Grievers, it will be a stimuli for them to be more aggressive. They will only sting once and will be able to sense if the target was stung. Once their job is done they will release a necrotoxin mixed with a special serum that speeds up the decomposition process. They will then decompose in less than a day.

 **TERESA**

This was my time to be strong like Thomas but I couldn't. I cried for both Chuck and me not being there for Thomas. It was just too much to handle. I don't know how he does it. All I know is that I failed to be there for him even though he does it for me everyday. It broke my heart seeing Tom cry at my tree.

 _Look at me Tom._

 _Yes?_

 _Chuck might be here but that gives us more of a lot more of a reason to save everyone_

 _That is true._

 _So pull yourself together Tom_

 _Thanks Teresa_ He said before he hugged me.

I kissed him on the cheek. _Now get to work slacker._

 _Hey!_ If he could pout telepathically he would.

We got to know Chuck or got Chuck to know US and we became friends again. Life was easy for a few good moments. But good things don't last here in the Maze. The Grievers came.

 **THOMAS**

The Grievers came. They ran into the Glade and for some odd reason went past most Gladers, except for me and Teresa. I tried to inject the poison but it just ran faster. I grabbed a spear and threw it, it bounced off of it like a rubber ball. I couldn't run anymore. I saw Teresa's eyes flash for second. I fell to the ground and not because of my exhaustion but because I was stung.

 **LEON JOHNSTON**

All systems crashed for some reason, the beetle bugs were out. The Grievers were down. And the Maze had no power flowing to it. This was bad. Chancellor Paige would not be happy. This would be a major setback to all the research. The sky is artificial so it would be pitch dark in there. They would panic.

 **DR. PAIGE**

Leon didn't know what happened, I had no doubts about his loyalty and I have good judgment. This place had generators and backup generators. There's no way that could have been an accident. Someone must have hacked us. The question is who? No one from the outside because we have a very strong firewall that would not let them into our servers. The sub-question is who betrayed us and how to eliminate them. But finding out who it was is more important because to find the solution you have to know the problem. I pondered this question deeply.

 **1004 words, there you have it. Expect more of this but more. I told you this chapter would be long**


	4. Alert

**Do not fear, I am alive. I'm working on a new chapeter**


End file.
